Chair
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck's and Blair's baby problem in season 2 my take on the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I don't own Gossip Girl**

* * *

**Chair **

**Chapter 1**

My life was over for good, I was holding this piece of plastic in my hand.

How can a girl mess so much up one word Chuck.

I had slept with Chuck and cheated on Nate my boyfriend, no wait Nate cheated on me with Serena. Who am I trying to kid, I cheated to.

Chuck is Nate´s best friend. I really dig myself into a deep hole. I slept with both Nate and Chuck.

Who´s child am I pregnant with?

"Damn it Blair," I curst under my breath. Blair was my hell of a problem. She was mine in every way. She had given her virginity to me and her trust to.

Blair had chosen Nate over me. She was going to regret that. I could give her so much more then Nate.

I love Blair; there was no way of getting over her. She was on my mind and in my soul. Every time I went to bad she was lying next to me.

Her warm safe hands wrap around me and her sweet perfume. Blair´s lips on mine and her joy full laugh. I sometimes wish I hadn't seen her dance at Victrola, that night change me for good.

Blair Waldorf was my friend and plotting companion and nothing ells. I had no interest in her in the sexual way before that night.

Okay that was a lie, no I have always wanted her but not as strong as I do now. Blair was out of my world, she had never fallen head over heels over me, like the rest of them. She could see right through me and my lies, as easily as glass.

I will use all the tricks I got to bring her back to me. Blair Waldorf was going to be my girl not Nate´s.

….

I will lie and tell Nate that it is his baby. That is what I am going to do. I told myself over and over but Chuck´s smirk kept popping op all the time.

_Damn Chuck to hell_ I thought angry with myself. Serena told me to get a pregnancy test. I have taken 8 of them in panic. They all are red. I am so going to be a mum.

My life as queen is over and so is my chance for going to Yael. All I want is gone. I felt like Scarlet in gone with the win, where Rhett leaves her.

I cry myself to sleep that night.

…

I was going to tell Nate that Blair was cheating on him with Carter.

Yes that is what I will do. The school yard was free as I ran in to class. Nate was totally in his own thoughts. I felt bad about it for a minute but I want Blair.

_Sorry Nate. I am going to break your heart. _

Blair was going to be sad over Nate and take me. Yeah that was about it. Blair came running in later, with tears running down her cheeks; she was trying to hide them.

….

I thought I could tell Nate about my pregnancy but no. I was too scared to do so.

_Blair Waldorf, losing her touch not good_. I have become too weak and sloppy.

I told Nate goodbye instead. I had made up my mind.

I couldn't tell Nate or Chuck. This was my pain to bear. I was so foolish to think sleeping with them both would never be a problem.

_Blair you are naïve and stupid to believe, that Nate would never find out, and Chuck would be okay with this. _

I went to the doctor to confirm my pregnancy. I was 10 weeks along.

_I could keep the baby, abortion or give away?_ I was so lost right now. Seeing the baby on the screen was just torture. I couldn't kill my baby. My doctor was telling me to make a decision vary quickly.

I was walking home when I saw Chuck. He was standing outside my apartment.

"Bass, will you medially move your ass off my door," I say in a snap.

"So, you admit to like my ass," Chuck says in his way to cocky voice.

"God, Chuck," I say in a low tone.

We take the elevator together; he was not giving up on me.

….

I walk with Blair op the stair as she suddenly looks pale. She starts to fall and I catch her.

"Blair," I held her close, as I carried her, the rest of the way up. I lay her down. She looks tired.

Suddenly Blair runs to the toilet and throws up. I ran into her. Blair was sitting with her head in the toilet and looks pale.

"Blair, are you okay?" I ask what a stupid question. She was so sick looking.

"No, Chuck" Blair retorted at me and turns her head back to the toilet.

"Just go," Blair says in a tired voice as she turns back to me. She rose and walks over to the sink. She brushes her teeth and looks at her own reflection.

I took the hairbrush and start to brush her long curly hair. Blair looks at our reflection.

"We look good together," Blair says simply as she locks eyes with me.

Her doe eyes have always enchanted me. Blair looks cold and acts cold, but she has a warm heart burning under that entire cold facade.

"Yeah, we do," I say as buries my head in a curly locks'. Blair sighs and says "Chuck, why do we hurt each other?"

That question as also cross my mind.

"I don't know," I say, as she wraps her fingers around my fingers.

I was still brushing her hair, one thing I like to do. Blair was the only girl, I saw as my equal.

Blair still looks dreamy at the mirror and our reflection. Blair looks at me and sighs again. She drags herself out of my arms and walks over to her bed.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair says as she tucks the duvet over her.

I sit down beside her and say "I want you to choose me instead of Nate." Blair looks suddenly sad; she was biting her lips and whimper "God, Chuck, why do you always say such things."

"Blair, I want you," I say in an honest voice.

"That is not enough," Blair says as she looks at me with tears running down her pretty face.

….

I can´t pretend to just be okay with want, I want him to tell me he loves me. What was I thinking; Chuck Bass was never going to say that to me.

"What do you want me to say?" Chuck asks sounding a little edgy.

"You know what I want to hear," I say as I start to close my eyes.

"You body is burning for me," Chuck says as he smirks at me. _God I hate his smirks. _

"No, Chuck, that was not it," I say in a tired voice.

"Blair," Chuck sighs as he held me close to him. Chuck Bass do have a sweet side but he doesn't like to show people that.

"I think, we should stop seeing each other for a time," I say as I tucked myself in.

It hurt to tell him, but I have tried so hard to make him understand that I love him.

"No, I will not let you go," Chuck say as he embraces me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I don't own Gossip Girl. This story was put out before but under a diffrent name.. sorry spelling...**

* * *

**Chair **

**Chapter 2 **

**Can you just love me? **

I woke up and the first thing I see is Chuck, he is sleeping so close to me. His arms are wrapped around me.

We had not had sex at all. Chuck Bass was quite cute, when he sleeps like a little boy. His lips was turn in to a pout. I couldn't stop myself from watching him.

Suddenly Chuck stirs in his sleep.

He is muttering my name.

"Blair, Blair," Chuck says in a dreamy voice.

I don't know what made me do it, I sang for Chuck. I normally don't sing at all. I sang Moon River to him. Chuck did not wake up at all. He looks like a baby who I just sang a lullaby to.

I felt like I was singing for my baby and Chuck. Chuck opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Blair, I don't know you could sing?" Chuck says sounding surprise.

…..

I woke to Blair´s sing. She was singing Moon River. I knew that was her favorite song of all.

Blair´s pretty hair falls in wild curls around her tiny frame. We were still wearing clothes.

"Chuck, I…" Blair starts to say but I cut her off with a kiss.

Our tongues battles for domination, Blair´s smells so nice. She has a glow over her lately.

Blair suddenly turns pale again and runs to the bathroom. I follow her out.

"Blair, baby, are you having relapses?" I ask in concern.

She looks away and tries to calm herself down.

"Chuck just let me be," Blair says still avoiding my eyes.

"No, I want let you get away so fast," I say as I caress her back.

"Just let go of me," Blair says as she rose to brush her teeth.

"You are hiding something from me," that thought suddenly struck me. Blair was indeed hiding something. She was not having relapses.

I went home to dig dirt up on Blair. I found out that she has been to the doctor.

I rang the doctor pretending to be Blair´s boyfriend. In the beginning the old man wasn't going to tell me anything. After I ask sudden questions he answers.

_Blair Waldorf was pregnant, but with who, Nate´s or mine? _

Blair was pretending everything was okay. I really want to shake her. She even lied to Serena about her health. Serena had brought her the pregnancy tests, so everybody thought that Serena was having a cake in the oven.

"Blair," I say as I caught her after school. Blair tries to shake me off.

"Chuck Bass, leave me alone," Blair says as she drags her hands out of my grasp.

"I know about the baby Blair," I say simply making her eyes widen with fear. I don't want to see Blair afraid or sad.

"Blair, I will keep your secret but don't leave me," I say as knew Blair would not tell me or Nate. She was probably going to run away.

"Are you threatening me?" Blair says as she looks at me with anger. _God here we go again_ I thought darkly.

"No, Blair, I just want to know if I am the dad," I say as casually as I can.

Blair bites her lips in a very on sure manner. Blair really looks scared that I will tell and destroy her. I know I have fucked up what we had but I really want Blair to be happy.

"What if it is Nate´s?" Blair says as she tucks her jacket closer around her. I have thought about that little fact.

"Then we find out," I say as she looks at me. She still doesn't trust me at all. I wouldn't trust myself either after that stun I pull off at the cotillion.

"I am sorry about the Carter thing," I try to say but Blair just shudder by the very thought about that night.

"You humiliated me," Blair snaps and tries to walk away again.

"Can we please move forward?" I say in desperate manner. I hate to beg but Blair made me do all does things I couldn't stand, just to please her. I don't hate her for it strangely, I love that about her. She make me wonder what I would be if I was more like Nate. The funny thing is that I like that guy I become with Blair.

"We will try but if you hurt me again I am gone for good," Blair says in her most strict voice.

"Blair," her voice left my mouth with such strange passion. She takes my hand.

…

Chuck Bass had just admitted to ruining my cotillion. I just can´t stay angry with Chuck for too long, but I still have to tell Nate.

"I have to tell Nate," I say as I walk and he walks with me.

"We can do this together," Chuck suggests. I look thoughtful for a moment and say "I don't want Nate to hate you." Yeah I really did not want to come between Nate and Chuck. They had been friends as long as me and Serena.

"It is just as much my fault then yours," He says as he takes my hands.

"You have to tell Serena as well," Chuck says as he holds me tight. I don't break out of Chuck´s embrace. I need the comfort in his arms. Chuck´s warm and safe hold. He smells like cigarettes and scotch. His signature scarf is silkily against my cheek.

I really want to stay like this forever, just me and Chuck and nobody ells.

"Chuck, I am sorry that I went back to Nate," I start to say but Chuck cuts me off.

"Blair, you did it because you where on sure about my feelings for you," I have never heard Chuck be so honest.

"Yeah I was not sure, I still am a little scared," I say. Looking at Chuck makes me wonder if we both are on sure about each other.

"I am willing to try for you and the baby," Chuck says after a little while.

"I am to but we really have to mean it this time," I look at him with pleading eyes.

"I know," Chuck says in a low tone.

Telling Nate and the rest of the world was going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I don't own GG :)**

* * *

**Chair **

**Chapter 3 **

**Me, you and the baby**

I called my side of the family and Chuck call Bart Bass. I had dress very nicely.

Chuck tries to calm me down. I have been walking back and forward on the spot since we called everybody, that needed to know. Nate was the first to come. He did not say much. He wants to hug me but I wouldn't let him. He looks at me whit wonder. I felt bad and shaky. Chuck was very nervous to. His eyes kept wondering to me and Nate and back again. My mother was the next to come with Bart. Serena also came.

….

Blair was biting her lips in a nervous manner. I couldn't blame her for doing so. This situation was going to be nasty. I held Blair´s hand. Nate looks at us with a wondering glance.

Eleanor Blair´s mother was sitting down beside Bart. My father looks cold as always.

"Charles, why did you summon us?" Bart says as the first to say something. Blair looks at me.

"I am pregnant," Blair says to the whole room. Nate looks worry and starts to walk up to her.

Blair looks at him with a sad expression. Blair´s mother looks shocked and angry and my father just looks unmoved. Serena looks like Blair has betrayed her.

"Nate the baby is not yours," Blair says as calmly as she can. I held her closer to me. Nate looks at me with fury and says "How nice of you to screw Blair over as well."

Blair just held her ground; she wasn't letting Nate get to her. I felt bad about it because of me Blair would be called a whore by the others on Monday.

….

"No, Nate, I did not want to ruin our friendship," I say as I walk over to him. Nate just turns to leave.

Bart looks at Chuck with disappointment written all over his face. My mother looks murderously at me.

"Blair Waldorf, how could you do this to me?" My mother says in anger.

"Eleanor, think we should hear how there are going to solve this problem," Bart says in his calm but still looking disappointed.

"We are keeping it," Chuck and I say at the same time. My mother looks like she had eaten something nasty. Chuck was looking at me with a nervous glance.

"I am cutting you off your account, Charles," Bart says simply. Chuck looks shocked over his father´s decision. My mother nods to Bart statement.

Serena hasn't said anything through the whole thing. My morning sickness was getting to me and I rose to throw up, Chuck sense my symptom and rose with me.

I did not make it to the bathroom in time, so Chuck gets a towel to clean up. I felt embarrassed and sick in my stomach. Chuck just looks calm as he cleans up. I have never seen Chuck so calm and helping towards anybody before. Serena walks over to me and Chuck, she helps me up. After the mess is clean up, Chuck sits down again holding me.

Bart stood his ground on not to give Chuck more money. My mother decided the same thing. Now both Chuck and I were moneyless.

Bart gives Chuck a job in the lobby of the Plaza hotel as a receptionist. Chuck wasn't happy about this at all.

…..

I couldn't believe my own dad would let me work. He must really be angry at me. He had never cut me off before. Blair looks at me with compassion. She knew I never had worked a day in my life.

Blair was force to take night school and do extra homework.

_Gossip Girl here.. _

_Looks like B has a bun in the oven and the baker is not N. The little bundle of joy is all C´s. _

_So, B and C what will you do now? _

_Get the latest scoop on this baby mess.._

_Xoxo Gossip Girl _

_I really hated Gossip Girl and her stupid news. Why could she let Blair and me alone? Oh yeah she is Gossip Girl of course. _

The first Monday back to school was a hell. Everybody had read Gossip Girl´s newest blast. It felt like the teachers had to. My teacher in bio was using me and Blair as an example to use condom. I really wanted to kill that old hag. He was so perverse.

Blair was called a lot of ugly names and I felt like shit for making her life hell. All Blair´s minions were also turning their backs on Blair.

I start my work in the front lobby and was checking people in and out. Most of the workers were very surprise to see a Bass working.

Blair was getting more tired after school and her pregnancy was showing. Blair tried to hide with loser clothes. Our families were still not happy with us at all. My father did not call or talk to me.

The girls that I slept with tried to get me back. I didn't want any off them. Blair was my only girl.

I use the last money up at had on my account to buy an apartment. Bart had taken away most of my money but not all. I still had to work to keep the apartment for Blair and me.

"Chuck," Blair says one night as I came home late. She wraps her hands around me and lets her chin rest on my shoulder.

"Thank you for doing this for me," Blair says as she kissed me. We hadn't touched or made out in a long while. Blair starts to unbutton my shirt. She was wearing a nightgown. The nightgown was a slip. Blair looks so sexy that I felt like laying her down and having my way with her.

Blair kisses me more roughly. She really needs to feel me like I need to feel her. Blair gets me undress to my boxers. She was licking her lips in a seductive way. I drag her to bed. Her legs wraps around my waist as we stumble into the bedroom.

God, I want Chuck so damn much, must be my hormones that are making me so horny for him.

"Bass, take me to bed," I say in a whimpering tone. Chuck lies me down on the bed. The cold duvet against my naked back was such a turn on plus Chuck´s hot skin against me.

"Anything for my lovely girl," Chuck says as we lie in bed. My nightgown was removed and Chuck was looking me over. His burning eyes on me made me blush. Chuck lifts my chin and says "I like your blush Blair."

He was touching my breasts with gentle caresses. My moans were filling the room and Chuck´s lips were roaming my earlobes, neck and breasts. My body feels like it was on fire.

Chuck was stroking my body with his firm and gentle hands.

I look down at Blair, she was in bliss. Her eyes were half lit and her hands were stoking my back. I want to taste her. I move down to her belly and kissed it. My baby was growing inside of her. Blair was glowing and I was so drawn to her.

Blair´s soft hands were caressing my hair. Blair´s inner thighs were soft and her pussy wet and waiting. Blair moans as I lick her sweet pussy lips. Blair´s strokes me hard. Her sounds and her caresses were showing me that she was enjoying herself.

"Yes, Chuck right there," Blair whimper as I lick and suck her clit. Blair throwing her head back into the pillow. Her eyes were rolling back into her head. Blair´s lips were half open. She looked so sexy thrashing in bed. She moves her hips to get my tongue deeper into her. She tastes so sweet. Using my fingers and tongue Blair was reduced to pudding in my hands.

God Chuck´s tongue and his fingers pleasuring me were so erotic. Chuck Bass was a sex god. I lost my will to fight when Chuck pleases me like this. Chuck´s tongue speed op and his fingers stroke became more aggressive. My moans and cries of passion just grew.

"Oooh, Yess, Chuck.." I screamed as I came down. Chuck looks at me with his Bass smirk.

"Chuck…you are too good at… this," I say breathless. Chuck just holds me to him.

Chuck gets his boxers off and ready to take me.

Blair´s perfect body was lay under my waiting one. Blair spreads her thighs to make room for me. She was wet enough to penetrate, so I let my cock down to enter her. Blair locks eyes with me. The night in the limo memory suddenly start to pop up again. Blair looks the same as the night.

"Blair, you are so beautiful," I say in a husky voice. Blair looks at me with trust and love.

I penetrated her and she cries very softly in to my neck. I felt warm rush over me. Her tight walls wrap around my cock was just heaven.

"You feel so good with your wet walls and tight pussy," my voice still sounds husky.

Blair was holding on to my back with her gentle hands. I kissed her as I moved in and out of her wonderful pussy.

Chuck thrush were growing so hard and quick. Moans, purrs and whimper were all that could be heard.

I was nearing my orgasm.

"Charles, "I moan as I was tucking his hair in a very rough grip.

Chuck loves it when I call him that in passion. Chuck orgasm to" Blair, baby."

Oh how I love when he calls me that.

We lay in each other's arm that night. We had to start a new and hard life.

One thing I know for sure is that I will never forget this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I don't own Gossip Girl.. Thanks to people who have liked this so far..**

* * *

**Chair **

**Chapter 4 **

Nate totally and completely ignored me. At my first day at the Plaza lobby was hell. I don't know what to do and I got so many things to do. I have to take orders from people I always saw under me.

One lady thought I still slept around, so she gave me her key to her room. _What a slut?_ I thought. Chuck Bass choose those he sleeps with, they don't choose me.

"Come on, sexy," The woman says as she leaves. I didn't see anything special about her only desperation. After lunch I went to see Blair. Blair was cleaning in the café. Blair was quite hot in her uniform; it was pink with a white apron, white stockings and black high-heels. I just want to lay her down on the nearest table and have my way with her.

"Mr. Bass, what can I get you?" Blair asks as she looks at me with a flirty look. My Blair was so sexy looking.

"A Caffe Latte, please," I say in my drawl. Blair looks glad and rushes over to the coffeemaker. Blair had learned to use the coffeemaker really fast.

"Hi, waitress, have you seen my girlfriend?" I ask as Blair walks back with my Caffe Latte.

"Oh, no Sir what does she look like?" Blair asks in a naïve tone.

I smirk and say "She is a tiny brunette with the most cherry red lips, doe like eyes that twinkles and a sexy smile."

"Well sir I will tell you when I see such a girl," Blair says playing naïve.

"I think I have found her," I smirk as I drag Blair into an embrace. We hug and we and up kissing.

_Gossip Girl here… _

_Looks like B and C has a nice little coffee time? _

_What a outfit B, not a Waldorf class.. Have any of you seen The Waitress movie? _

_Maybe that is the new trend? _

_Stay tune to my next blast.._

_XOXO you know you love me. _

_Gossip Girl _

….

Both Chuck and I look at the stupid new blast of Gossip Girl. Chuck looks like he wants to shoot her.

"I thought she would let us be," Chuck says in an irritated tone. I just hugged Chuck closer to me.

"Don't let her bother you," I say as I start to play with Chuck´s collar.

Chuck just give me his Bass smile and says" Let´s give her a show." Chuck kisses me as he lies me down on the table. People in the café were staring as Chuck kisses me and hooks his hands on my thighs. His hand feels too good on my thighs.

"Chuck we are in public," I hiss at him as I rose to take new orders.

….

I look as Blair´s ass walks off. I walk after her and I whisper "see you after work, baby." I smack Blair on the ass as I walk out. I could see Blair blushed over my move.

I went back to work when that slutty bitch turns up again. _What is her problem_? I thought darkly. She was so trying to get my attention. She wouldn't let me work in peace as she kept showing up. Blair came later to get me. She was still wearing her uniform.

….

I came to get Chuck. What I see made me sick to my stomach. A slutty looking older bitch was trying to flirt with my Chuck. She was hanging all over him like a puppy; it was disgusting to look at. My face must have shown jealous towards the tramp. Chuck saw how my eyes became snake like.

"You bitch stay away from my man, you old hag," I roar at her. I was surprise over my own jealousy. I want to hide. Chuck smirks and pushes the bitch away from him. He walks over to me and kissed my lips with so much passion.

The kiss was like warm flame, not an unpleasant but nice and very hot. _God we must have look like a movie couple kissing?_ The whole Plaza lobby claps at us and cat-calls. We broke away to catch our breaths. I was so happy to have Chuck to hold me.

….

I have to make Blair jealous more offend because she is so cute when she gets mad. I was glad to see have much Blair loves me. She really got angry at that bitch. We spent the rest of the day doing homework. Blair helps me to understand how to write a report. I really hate to do homework maybe because I have never done much of it?

"I don't understand how you got so good grades, when you were never there?" Blair says as she starts to unbutton her dress.

It is distracting and I says" I have my way around the teachers."

Blair went to bed early. I had to do my homework finish first. I find Blair crying when I came into the bedroom. Blair was lying in her side of the bed and shaking.

"Blair," I say softly to her. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. Her skin looks glowing in the light.

"You are going to hate me.." Blair says in a trembling voice.

"No, I don't hate you," I say as I stroke her back.

Blair shudders and her cries just grew.

"I am never going to go to Yale now," Blair says as she tries not to sound too selfish.

I don't feel mad at her at all.

"Blair, I didn't planned to be a dad so early, but I want you and the baby," I say I know Blair feels like her dream is gone but so are mine. We sometimes have to give up on our dreams but we will get new ones.

I want this dream, her, our child and life of love and family. I had never had a real family before so being with Blair and our child were going to be real.

"I want our child to," Blair says in a more cheery tone.

It looks like Blair and I have the same dream now. I wasn't going to screw it up this time. Blair and I were meant to be.


End file.
